piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's hat
One of Captain Jack Sparrow's trademarks was a faded black tricorne hat. Jack held a high value on it, and rarely was parted from it. History When Jack was a teenager one of the things he wanted was a good hat, as he stated in his Captain's Log onboard the Barnacle.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm At an unknown point in time, he obtained a black tricorne. Jack was wearing this hat when he arrived at Port Royal onboard the sinking Jolly Mon. Prior to his rescue of Elizabeth Swann, who had fallen from the battlements of Fort Charles into the sea, he left the hat and his "effects" in the care of Mullroy and Murtogg, instructing them not to lose them. After Commodore James Norrington had Sparrow arrested, Jack took Elizabeth hostage and negotiated the return of his effects, specifically mentioning his hat, before making his escape. Hiding in a blacksmith shop, Jack left his hat on a table while he removed his manacles. When Jack was ultimately knocked unconscious by John Brown, and was incarcerated in the Port Royal prison, he was permitted to keep his hat inside the cell, from which he escaped with the help of William Turner the next day. 250px|thumb|left|[[Jack Sparrow with his hat in the Port Royal prison.]] When Jack was captured by Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, he left his hat and coat on board the Black Pearl, and didn't retrieve them until after Joshamee Gibbs and his crew picked him up following his failed execution at the fort. Cotton handed Jack his hat, as the captain once more assumed command of his ship. Lost and found A year later during Jack Sparrow's brush with Davy Jones, Jack the monkey grabbed Sparrow's hat and threw it overboard. To the surprise of his crew, Jack was willing to abandon the hat, such was his desperation to find land and avoid the Kraken. The hat was picked up by a Turkish fishing boat, which was summarily targeted and destroyed by the Kraken. The tricorne was consumed amid the wreckage. When the Kraken finally caught up with Jack off Isla Cruces, it spat out the hat. Jack then picked it up, wiped some of the slime off it, and put it on before heroically facing down the Kraken onboard the Black Pearl. It remained with him when he was dragged to Davy Jones' Locker, and thus was the only way he could be recognized from his hallucinations. Later, after Jack returned to the carribean, Jack did not wear his hat when he tipped the ship, or when he went to meet with Lord Cutler Beckett. In addition, Jack chose not to wear his hat at the fourth Brethren Court, perhaps to remind everyone that he did posses his piece of eight without any hassle. However, Jack did bring it with him when he was taken prisoner aboard the Flying Dutchman. Later, when Jack escaped, he quickly grabbed his hat and wore it for the entire battle of Calypso's maelstrom. When the battle was over, Jack allowed Giibs to throw his hat in the air for the celebration, before ordering him to go get it. Finally, Jack had it with him when Barbossa mutined and stole the Black Pearl, so he was wearing the hat when he continued his voyages in another "ship", happily humming "A pirate's life for me". Jack was last known to be in possesion of the hat at the time he met a pirate named "Black Bart." Behind the Scenes *The Disney Adventures comics often feature Jack Sparrow wearing a brown ticorne instead of a black ticorne. *Jack is seen least with his hat in Dead Man's Chest due to it being swallowed by the Kraken. *The tricorne used in "The Curse of the Black Pearl" was lost after filming. *Several different tricornes were used during the filming of "At World's End." There are a few differences between them. for example one had additional thread holes. It was used during the Davy Jones Locker scene. In addition some of the hats had different sized holes. Appereances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *Disney Adventures *''The Trouble With Pirates! *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' See also *Jack Sparrow *Tricorne Category:Clothing